Fastest Girl Alive
by Ana-Comic Fan
Summary: 15 years after Artemis leaves the team she has twins one archer and speedster and when the speedster decides to find her dad their in whole lot of trouble, but know she's found her dad what could go wrong. Chapter 17: Dumped at the Allen's house what could possibly go wrong... Oh I know Bart thinks it's a good time to visit and the Don and Dawn have never trashed the house.
1. Chapter 1

**Fastest Girl Alive**

**Second story!**

** What happens when Artemis leaves YJ team for more than 15 years and her two twins start wondering who their father is?**

**Chapter 1: Arrow**

**It was cold winter day when Artemis left, but she only left to save who ever she left behind and just nine months later she was holding to babies in her arms one with blonde hair and the other ginger and all she could think about is how she was going to make their lives better then hers.**

**15 years later**

"**Mum!**" A shout came from upstairs followed by some stomps down the stairs. "**North is being a pain**!" Artemis sighed.

"What happened this time?" it was only last year that the older twin started going archery and just two years ago the younger one got her super speed.

Artemis glanced at her son South who had short blond hair, tanned skin and grey eyes.

"**She's taken my bow again and knowing her she's miles away**!" she looked at him as he moaned on and she asked herself was this how she was at the age of fifth teen?

"**NORTH!**" Artemis shouted.

"What I didn't do anything" she cried looking at her mum with puppy dog eyes, why did she have to be so much like her father? Artemis asked her self.

"Where is your brothers bow?" she asked.

"I don't know" She stamped her foot and played with her long ginger hair that was in a pony tail, she had green eyes just like her father's and freckles.

"**North**!" South shouted.

"Ok, ok I hid it in the garden" then as Artemis expected,

"That **hurt**!" South had hit his sister around the head again,

"Well stop hiding **my stuff**!" and another argument had begun.

Whenever Artemis looked at the children she remembered the countless times that she argued with Wally.

It had been more then sixteen years since she left and now Wally was the new flash and she was working with police in Gotham, she kept wondering how the rest of the team where and time by time she would go look at her box that contained her uniform, bow and arrows and whatever she had got in there missions.

"**Mum, do something**!" A cry came from the youngest,

Artemis glanced at the twins to see North in a head lock and South messing up her hair.

She got up and started splitting up the two "Stop it now!".

They stood up straight and looked at their mother knowing that they should never get her mad.

"South get ready for your lesson and North give his b-"

A gust of wind went by and she was standing in front of her mother with her brothers bow in her hand

"ow back" she looked at the twins "well get going"

she chased her kids out of the room and she went back to the computer making the best of her day off.

Later in the day.

"oh please your only older by couple of minutes!" not this again,

Artemis opened her eyes and looked at the clock 18:45 last time she checked it was only 16:36 she most have fallen to sleep.

She got up to see the two fighting again,

"Kids, kids can you be quiet" and the rest of the room fell in silence and Artemis made her way to the worktop and grabbed few plates and cutlery and set it on the table and both teens quickly made their way to the table with one of them faster than the other.

South had sort of a fast speed but not as fast as North but both of them shared their father's and mother's personality making them double trouble.

Later on.

North was running so fast and she was going faster and faster and not slowing down.

She must have gone around the world five times over but then she thought she saw something and she started to slow down and then there was a red flash and it was Flash himself "where you going kid?" he asked but before anything could happen he vanished and everything became dark and shock went throw her body.

Eyes wind open and sweat covering her body and her own hand covering her mouth making sure she didn't scream and wake up her mum or brother. She got up and went into the bathroom and stuck her head in water and back out and she was panting as if she did run that much.

She was in the hallway when she heard a sound come from her brothers room and she slowly tip toed her way to his room.

She peeped inside to see someone coming in from the window and straight away she pounced on them,

"stop it" he whispered and straight away she knew it was her brothers voice and let him go but this time she took the image in better,

he was dressed in Green with his bow and arrows with a green mask on his face.

She was in shock "What...going...on?" She asked but he didn't answer "I am going to tell mum".

But before she could move in her flash second his hand was gripped on her arm. "Don't North" he pleaded "mum will be so angry" this time she turned to him knowing he would beg next.

"What's going on South, what are you doing?"

"Saving lives, you know like green arrow" she scoffed and looked at him still thinking he would laugh out and say it was a joke "Your being serious aren't you?" he nodded

"You might want to look at the box in mums wardrobe" she nodded and in a flash second she had the box in her hand and had sat down on her brothers bed.

They had opened the box full of arrows, gadgets, outfits and a bow with few pictures of random people that look weird but familiar.

"Do you know who these people are?" she asked her brother.

"No but one thing for sure is that mum was with them and I think she might have been a hero" "what makes you say that?" she said as she looked at the stuff.

"I think you might want to see this" he held out a picture with few people in it and her eyes widen. In the picture was few teens but dressed in hero outfits and if she was correct the people in the background looked like the justice league.

In the picture was their mum and she was smiling and was wearing a green outfit.

There was a girl on her left with a cheerful smile, brown hair with green skin and she was wearing an outfit like Martin Manhunter.

Next to the girl was a boy around the girls age and he was wearing jeans, boots, a black shirt with a superman mark on it, first guess is Superboy.

Next two that boy was another two people one boy and girl and their skin was brown and the boy had blonde hair,blue eyes and gills on his neck and he looked something like Aqualad if that was his name,

the girl next to him and really short hair that was brown, her eyes where the same colour and she wore a grey and black body suit.

On the other side was another few people at the very end was a younger girl with black hair and blue eyes and she was in a magician outfit like Zatara and the boy next to her had black hair and straight away she knew it was Robin, batman's protégé.

And last but not lest on her mother's left there was a boy how had ginger hair and green eyes and wore a kid flash outfit and no mistaking it, he looked just like her.

"I need to know who they are?" she looked at her brother "Same here" and it was decided that she would put the stuff back in her mums room and would go back to bed and both of them would wait for tomorrow to come before they confront their mother.

**So what do you think? Every Review helps write another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fastest girl alive note_**

**_This story is going to be re-updated soon because the story line is going to be changed a little and few thing like mistakes with the writing so chapter would be longer and there would be much more to read so sorry for all the fans but soon you'll be able to read the story._**

**_Ana-comic fan_**


End file.
